Arguments
by rinalii
Summary: He rolled his eyes, deciding that he wasn't going to win this one... then again, when it came to arguing with HER, when did he EVER win? Shinjiro Aragaki x Female Protagonist. Re-written version of 'That Stupid Smile of Hers'.
1. Chapter 1: Awesome Persuasion Powers

_I've thought about re-writing my one-shot 'That Stupid Smile of Hers' and I've started working on it a little bit. __This was supposed to be a short proof-reading session of the original draft... yet somehow I've edited it quite a lot, taking out and adding new events... __I've even portrayed both characters a little differently here. I uploaded it seperately from the original for that very reason._

_This is just a preview. I'll take it off and replace it with the complete content once I've finished it. I won't make any promises of **when** I can post it up, though..._

_(EDIT: This story is definitely getting more praise and attention than I thought it would. I've noticed that quite a few people have already reviewed and favourited this, so I've decided not to take it down. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it! So slight change of plans: Instead of keeping this as a one-shot... it's a multi-chaptered story now. :'D The original draft is the more compressed, not-so-detailed version while this one is the more long-winded, slightly alternate way of how things may have gone. If you've already read the original draft— therefore knowing how this is going to end: you are still welcome to read it, anyway. :D)_

**Disclaimer:** The company Atlus has full ownership of the Persona series.

* * *

"Tch, I look like a pansy."

Shinjiro scornfully glanced at his reflection with distaste. Hastily, he unbuttoned the top section of his shirt; he _had_ to_—_the damn thing was practically suffocating him. His frown deepened at the pathetic excuse of a tie which hung messily on his shirt collar, as if it had committed a horrible crime against him. But that wasn't the reason_—_it was just _too obvious_ that he did a very shabby job with it.

He sighed, trying to decide whether he should just undo the goddamn tie and start all over again...

...Hmph. Screw it.

He didn't want to spend the whole morning obsessing over his stupid uniform. It's not like he even wanted to go back to that shit-hole, anyway.

Originally, he was just going to go in his usual clothes.._. _However, they conveniently went _missing_. He didn't need to question who was responsible; It's only been a day since... since... Tch. He shuddered repulsively, he couldn't even bring himself to say it in his head... It was too... humiliating.

To put it in a way where he could still keep what was left of his dignity: It severely wounded his pride that he was getting bossed around by someone a lot... smaller than him. He felt like someone who had lost a bet; someone who was forced into doing something utterly atrocious, just so their deepest secret wouldn't be exposed. He usually didn't take shit from anybody, but then again... she wasn't just anybody. She was the freaking leader of SEES. It caught him by surprise; He wondered why she asked for such a ridiculous request completely out of the blue_—_Mitsuru was supposed to be the pushy, academic one... not _her_.

"_Why don't you ever go to school, senpai?"_

"_'Cause I don't need to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's a complete waste of time."_

"_How so?"_

"_None of the shit you 'learn' is gonna matter later on."_

"_How can you be so sure when you haven't gone there in a while?"_

"_Tch. What is it with you? Why're you so full of questions today? It's not like I have all the answers."_

"_Why don't you promise me something?"_

"_I don't do 'promises.' I've never been any good at keeping them."_

"_Well... okay. How about a request?"_

"_...Fine. As long as it ain't something stupid. Whaddya want?"_

"_I've been eating on a very strict and veery balanced diet just like you asked... So in return, will you go to school—"_

_"...Hell no."  
_

_"Please__?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

"_NO."_

"_PLEASE? Just for one day?"_

"_Nope. Not even for a second."_

"_Then I guess I'll just have to stop eating until you do."_

"_Hmph, then I guess I'll just have to force feed you so you don't die__ from malnutrition__."_

"_I know you won't let something like that happen. You're much too kind for that, senpai."_

"_Kind? Don't be stupid. Y__ou know I ain't a nice guy.__"_

"_Anyway, don't try and change the subject—I'm serious, senpai. I won't mind it OR maybe I could just live off of eating junk food for a while. Everyone knows that they're a lot easier on the taste buds than healthy food."_

"_Well whatever, it's not like I care. You go ahead and do that. Stuff yourself as much as you like."_

Tch, girls really are nothing but trouble.

He took the reverse-psychology approach, _but_ it didn't have the effect he had hoped for. It turned out she wasn't really bluffing. She had stopped eating fruits, vegetables or any of the other food required to gain the necessary nutrients. To add to that, he was surprised to find that he actually _did_ care... a little too much; a HELL of a lot more than he allowed himself to.

He sighed heavily_—_if only there was a way he could _force_ himself to stop caring. Things would have been so much easier. He wouldn't have to deal with such pointless shit any more.

_Hmph, I guess I could always skip. _Maybe he could stall for more time and tell her that he was still 'fixing' his tie. Besides, they weren't even in the same class... so how could she possibly find out?

... It didn't take long for him to feel agitated once again. Even if Shinjiro managed to ditch class, he was well aware that his damn traitor of a best friend would probably inform Miss Leader of his absence. After all, Aki was more than thrilled at the news that his childhood friend was coming back to Gekkoukan High. And even then, it's not like Shinjiro would be able to hide it from her so easily; he knew better than to underestimate her. Aki and Mitsuru weren't idiots—they both chose her as the leader of SEES for a reason. It wouldn't surprise him if she stood outside his door and waited, even if he took hours to prepare. Heck, she probably wouldn't leave him alone until she walked him to his classroom. She was just too goddamn stubborn for her own good.

"Senpaaaai! Are you ready yet? You've been in there for a long time." Well, speak—or rather think—of the devil.

"…I can get there myself. I know the way, idiot." Tch, he didn't need her to check up on him. He wasn't some stupid kid who needed twenty-four hour surveillance.

"No. I want to walk with you." Her voice was firm and serious, mixed with a hint of longing. There was a door standing between them, so he couldn't really tell if she was just trying to be cute OR if she was just saying that to mock him.

"Bullshit. You don't need to make it sound so sappy. You just want to make sure I don't skip."

What followed his response was a long—_yes_, long... for someone as loud and chatty as her— silence.

However, he knew the silence wasn't going to last very long. By now, he was pretty much used to her— he waited patiently; expecting some sort of witty remark or sarcastic comeback from the other side of the door. After a few moments, he began to realise just how wrong his assumption was as the silence had grown... painful.

Shinjiro felt uneasy. She went out of her way and bothered him just for something like _that_? Just to tell him she wanted to walk together? It was a rather peculiar thing to do... even for her. He could have sworn she had an ulterior motive. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little perturbed, hoping that what he said to her wasn't too out of line. What if she was still standing out there, hurt and offended? As tactless as he was, he still had a conscience. He didn't like the thought of upsetting the stupid girl.

Still, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe it was nothing. She probably just got bored and decided to leave or... perhaps, she got really hungry and decided to have breakfast before him. He thought the latter was the more likely explanation. That damn idiot always did have a bottomless pit for a stomach, after all.

Though, it still wasn't enough to keep him from feeling... guilty—the possibility was still there; But so what? It wouldn't be the first time he'd unintentionally upset someone. How was THIS any different? ...Then again, what if she was doing this on purpose? What if she just _wanted_ him to open the door? Just to prove that he wasn't the cold, non-caring bastard he was trying to make himself out to be?

_...Shit..._

Well... There was only one way to find out... even if he wasn't exactly willing to do it. He warily cast an eye at the wooden frame of his door while taking slow, cautious steps towards it. His raised an arm towards the prism handle with his hands shaking nervously; Was she hurt and offended? Was he just paranoid? OR Was she testing him? He was _really_ unsure about which one he'd rather choose...

"Aaand... Am I wrong? You _were_ planning on skipping, weren't you?" He was startled by the smug, know-it-all tone of her voice.

He sighed with relief, feeling very glad and thankful that he hadn't opened the door. He was sure he would've been greeted by her stupid triumphant smile instead. Hell, he didn't even need to open the damn door to know that that's exactly what was plastered on her stupid face. Tch, that idiot. Making him worry like that just for her stupid little mind games...

"… Hmph, aren't you psychic." Shinjiro retorted grumpily, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He didn't want to give that stupid little brat the satisfaction of knowing that he'd been worried about her.

"It's not that. You're just too predictable, senpai."

"...Whatever."

"Whatever!" They both said at the exact same time. Shinjiro angrily narrowed his eyes at the door, as he heard the voice on the other side laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah. You never answered my question earlier. Are you ready yet, senpai?"

A frustrated Shinjiro pretended that he didn't hear anything. If he was as damn _predictable_ as she said, then maybe she should try answering for him. That damn little know-it-all.

"Well, I _have_ been standing out here for a while, so I take it you're ready now, right?" Dammit, why couldn't she just take a hint? "I'm coming iiin~!" The idiotic girl exclaimed in an annoying, sing-song voice. Much to his chagrin, he heard her hurriedly turning the door knob with excitement. He was then greeted by that all-too-familiar smile of the brunette. Kaori's eyes widened with surprise and amusement as she opened the door—

—only to meet with Shinjiro's angry scowl. He was clearly not amused. _Clearly._

"What the HELL is wrong with you! ? You can't just go barging into someone's room like that!"

"Ahaha~! Well in my defense, I did tell you I was coming in!" Kaori chortled, clearly entertained by his reaction.

"'The hell are you gawking at me for?" He asked demandingly.

"Something seems a bit... off with your uniform." Kaori stated with a kind smile, akin to that of a loving mother who was helping her son prepare for his first day of school. "Here, let me help you." She proceeded to fix his shirt collar and undo his tie. This wasn't exactly an easy task for the girl; Her senpai was too tall that she _had_ to tiptoe just to reach the small fabric. Shinjiro's face flushed into a deep hue of red as her face inched closer to his. He couldn't help it; It was a normal reaction. He was still a guy and... she looked too... cute, adorable even. (Though, there was _no way_ in hell he would ever admit THAT to her.)

But of course, that didn't mean he had forgiven her—he thought she was _still_ an idiot for forcing him to go to school.

"Can I just not wear the stupid tie?" Shinjiro asked exasperatedly, whilst forcing his eyes away from her. He didn't want her to spend too much time 'helping' him with it. "Makes me look like a complete idiot."

"Hmm..." Kaori pondered for a while. "Well, I've seen Junpei without it... and none of the teachers have said anything. Alright! I guess it's okay."

"Yeah, well. None of the teachers said anything about me skipping school, but that didn't stop you from forcing me to go there." It's true; all of this was meaningless. After all, he couldn't do anything to change his already tarnished school record. He knew those stupid teachers could care less if he came back. Hell, there was that one time where Fuuka went missing for days, yet her incompetent moron of a homeroom teacher chose to do nothing about it.

"I didn't force you to do anything! All I did was use my awesome persuasion powers on you, and ta-daa!" She beamed proudly, making an I-proved-my-point! gesture towards his uniform. "It worked!"

He merely scowled at her in response. To him, forcing someone to do something against their own will and 'awesome persuasion powers' meant the exact same thing in Kaori Nagisa's dictionary.

"Seriously, though... I'm really happy you decided to do this." Funnily enough, she didn't even need to mention it. 'Really happy' wasn't good enough to describe what he clearly felt from her. It was one of those rare moments where her smile didn't seem so forced—it was more sincere, more gentle. "You know this is for your benefit, right?"

He was quiet for a moment, trying to think of the most... Shinjiro-like answer he could come up with. Getting pushed around by a girl was one thing... but being speechless _because_ of a girl? Being a complete gentleman? Tch. Hell would have to freeze over first before Shinjiro Aragaki started acting like that.

"Hmph, the only one this 'benefits' is you. You always get your way. You think you can push me around all the time just because you're the leader."

"Ah. Well, you might resent me for it now, but you'll thank me later." She said matter-of-factly.

He didn't exactly _resent_ her, per say. At least... not as much as he resented himself for allowing her to bring him into this mess.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway while we're at it..." He gave her a piercing glare, similar to that of a detective trying to squeeze a confession out of a criminal. "What happened to my clothes and my hat? I know you've got something to do with why they went missing. Don't bother denying it."

"I asked Aigis to keep them hidden." She nonchalantly replied with a small smile, not looking guilty or ashamed in the least bit.

His lips formed into a small 'o' shape. There were just... so... many things... wrong with that sentence; Just... how can she say that with such a straight face, without so much as flinching? He didn't even know where to begin. The obvious violation of his privacy... breaking and entering... not to mention stealing his clothes... Tch. He made a mental note to have a little talk with Kirijo later; something about installing a new lock to his room. But... there was something else that didn't quite add, either. Just how the hell could the robot have managed that? For the whole of yesterday, he caged himself in his room sulking over his agreement (which he had done so begrudgingly) to go back to Gekkoukan High. He wasn't blind nor was he an idiot; He would have noticed if someone or something came into his room. Unless...

His eyes widened with horror. It was a crazy thought, but dare he ask?

"...You mean, she came in here when I was sleeping?"

"Well... I only asked her to _retrieve_ them from you." She smiled mischievously. "How or when she got them has nothing to do with me."

"Huh. I'll say." The tone of his voice was sceptical, mixed with the appropriate amount of sarcasm.

"What? You really think I'd go that far?" She exclaimed, sounding rather hurt. He didn't miss the hint of mockery that came with it, though.

"Oh, cut the crap. You just admitted it!"

"I don't remember admitting that I did anything illegal." She smiled sweetly. Tch, right. So urging the robot to steal his clothes _wasn't_ illegal, at all... Right. "So, what _exactly_ are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about!"

"Hmm... you know, senpai. You shouldn't accuse people so recklessly if you don't have anything to back it up."

Drat. Well, as much as he hated to admit it—she got him there. No use in trying to prove a point when you don't have any proof. _Tch, since when did she start playing 'detective'?_

He rolled his eyes, deciding that he wasn't going to win this one... Then again, when it came to arguing with _her_, when did he _ever_ win?

"Just... don't do it again, alright?" He stated dryly. "You didn't have to get her to do... that. You could've just knocked if you needed something, that's what the damn door's there for."

"I guess so." She started with an innocent smile. "But think about it, senpai... If I did ask you to, were you just going to hand them over so easily?"

"Tch." There was silence once more as she smiled a victorious, devilish grin. He always hated that stupid grin—He always hated having to admit that he was... wrong.

"Anyway, quit standing around like an idiot." He decided to break the silence and change the subject. "If you're done _bothering_ me, just get your ass down the stairs and wait there."

"Why can't I wait here? Are you planning to do something baad?"

Shinjiro rolled his eyes once more. "No. That's not it. I just need some more time."

"But you're dressed already. I said you didn't _have_ to wear the tie, remember?"

"It ain't that."

"Looking for school books?"

"...You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope."

It was a cue for another awkward silence, along with the sound of Shinjiro's school shoes tapping against the wooden floor board with immense agitation.

Then finally, he said: "...I just don't want Aki and Mitsuru to see me like this."


	2. Chapter 2: Senpai is too cute!

_I've decided to change the story title to "Arguments" (which is just as generic and lame as the original title) since it seemed to fit this more. Some of you may have missed the dialogue I added at the end of the previous chapter. Just after where Shinjiro says "...You mean she came in here when I was sleeping, and took them away?" If you missed it, I'd recommend for you to go back to the first chapter and read it, since the opening of this chapter could get a tad confusing for you. xD_

_A special thank you goes out to **Deidara'sgirl19**, **Holy Leonheart** and __**MIKI **__for reviewing the last chapter. Much love to you guys. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything Persona 3-related... besides a copy of the games I bought with money.

* * *

At the time, he just wanted to say... something... anything... to make her go away.

All it took was twelve simple _honest_ words.

"...I just don't want Aki and Mitsuru to see me like this."

Then, his eyes widened with mortification, realising the error he had committed as he heard her voice erupting with laughter. It was already too late for him to take back those words. It was already too late for him to try and remedy the situation, as she was already laughing herself crazy; miles away in her own little world.

_This_ was turning out to be one heck of a start to his day. If it were anybody else who pestered him this much, his only solution would have been politely telling them to 'piss off'. So... why couldn't he do the same thing to_ her_? He just wanted her to go away and leave him alone. Was that too much to ask for? All he had to do was act like his usual asshole self. All he had to do was tell her in his usual asshole-like voice to mind her own goddamn business. All he had to do was say... something... anything else. It would've been a hell of a lot better than... this! Hell, he could have even _lied_. So why didn't he? Just why didn't he think of it sooner? Dammit. Why'd he have to go and blurt out the first thing that was on in his mind? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! How could he have been such an idiot! ?

For the duration of what felt like the longest, most painful few minutes of his life; Tears flew from her eyes as she continued to laugh her ass off... even though, in his opinion, there was nothing remotely funny with what he said. If it was supposed to be a joke, it would probably be on the lowest scale of 'funny' along with all of Ikutsuki's lame puns. Maybe it was just too damn difficult for him to understand the thought process of a girl... an idiotic one at that. Just _what the hell_ was so amusing? WHY did the echoing sound of her laughter make him feel so... embarrassed?

This was even worse than that one time where she caught him crying_—_Well, not really... he just caught something in his eye... she just _thought_ she saw him getting misty-eyed over that goddamn movie. Come to think of it... Why was it that his most humiliating, embarrassing moments always seem to happen whenever _she_ was around! ?

Kaori still didn't stop laughing, which prompted his patience to grow thin; As if it wasn't humiliating enough that she forced him to go back to Gekkoukan High! He resolutely tightened his fists, whilst silently glaring at the wall directly above her. Enough was enough. He wasn't going to stand for this any longer.

"Just stop it. Tell me what the hell's got you... laughing, you idiot! You making fun of me or somethin'! ?" Shinjiro demandingly voiced out his thoughts, hoping at the same time that his tone was enough to intimidate her; just so she'd stop mocking him so much.

Unfortunately, nothing changed in her demeanour; she was still laughing as much as she had been in the last fifteen minutes. Tch, no such luck with the intimidation strategy. Damn. Not like it's ever worked before, so why did he even bother? How the hell was a guy supposed to intimidate someone like her, anyway? Hell, it didn't even matter if he tried to or not; it's almost as if nothing ever phased her.

"Pfft—Ahahaha~~ Senpai. I... Hahaha... I just think... that's too... cute!"

A flabbergasted "...What?" was the only thing she got as a response. His brow furrowed, notably taken aback by her comment. Tch, She was _definitely_ a wierd one. Who in their right mind would call HIM, of all people, 'cute'? For most of his life, he was used to being 'scary', 'punk', 'asshole', 'bastard', 'lowlife', and last but not least... 'probably a junkie'. Sometimes, all in the same sentence. But... 'cute'? Where the hell did she get that from?

"Hahah... I said... Haha... it's too... cute!" The brunette repeated, seemingly unaware that he had just asked her to elaborate.

"...I heard you the first time." He sighed placidly, scratching his head irritably. "I just wanted to know wh—" He paused, coming to a conclusion that finishing the sentence would only make matters worse for him. He'd have to be too much of an amateur to make the same mistake twice. "Tch. You know what... forget it."

"Haahah... You just wanted to know wh—Wait... What?" In a matter of seconds, she reverted from her laughing fit to an expression of confusion and mild bewilderment—Well, at least it got her to shut up.

"Nothing. I told you... just forget it."

"Ooh, tell me. I want to know!"

"It ain't important."

"Come on, Senpai!" Refusing to surrender, she frowned childishly, bit the inside of her cheeks and defiantly placed her arms on her sides.

He tucked his hands inside the pockets of his school trousers, clearly unaffected; silently proving a point that he could care less if she wasn't happy about it.

"Ooh, now I _really_ want to know... PLEASE!" Kaori pursed her lips, her ruby eyes betraying her curiousity.

Oh, no... Oh, hell no. It was her say-'PLEASE!'-in-an-adorable-cutesy-way-and-he'll-eventually-agree tactic. Tch, no way in hell was he going to fall for that _again_. If she thought she could get away with stealing his clothes and forcing him to go to Gekkoukan High—she's got another thing coming. She wasn't the _only one_ who knew how to scheme; Two can play it that game.

"Hmph. You're noisy." He brusquely strolled past the perplexed brunette, and started to make his way outside of his bedroom door.

"Hey! Where are you going, senpai? You can't just walk out in the middle of a conversation!"

"...You coming or what?"

"Wait, no! You still haven't answered me!"

"Like I said, not important... just a friggin' waste of time. We should probably head down soon."

"Nuh-uh. You just don't want to say 'cause it's probably embarrassing and I want to know! Geez. Why are you suddenly in such a hurry to get down, senpai?"

"Breakfast." Shinjiro wore a small smile, as he heard her stomach growl noisily at the mention of the word. "You were probably starving the whole time you were yaking in here, I'll bet."

"W-well... I guess I am kind of hungry." Her abdomen produced another non-lady like sound, forcing her face to contort into a shade of red much darker than the colour of her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile diabolically as she hurriedly sprinted from him to hide her embarrassment. At long last, he had _finally _taken control over her. Well, okay—so maybe she was slightly ahead in their little game. Still, it felt pretty damn good to have finally won for once.

* * *

The moment he reached the foot of the stairs, it felt as though time itself had stopped—silence filled the room as the other residents of the dorm dropped what they were doing just to focus their undivided attention on him. Their eyes never left him, watching him as if he were a climaxed, unmissable part in a movie; except it didn't make him feel like a movie star or a celebrity—just a goddamn freak.

"…What the hell are you all looking at?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Oh… um, it's nothing, Shinjiro-senpai. It's just that you look completely different with your uniform on." Fuuka, who stood by the kitchen counter, was the first to answer his question.

"I think we made the correct decision of appointing Nagisa as the leader... don't you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru chuckled.

"It… um… suits you, Shinji." The silver-haired boxer eyed his childhood friend up and down with amusement.

"Just do me a favour and shut the hell up." Shinjiro retorted grouchily. "What are you two still even doing here? Don't you have your damn student council and boxing club to go to?"

"Ahaha~ What did you expect?" He turned his head to meet with Kaori's huge smile. It's almost as if the scene in his room never even happened. "You didn't think they were going to miss their friend on his first day back to school. Did you, Senpai?"

He scratched the tip of his nose and muttered an inevitable, "Tch." No way was he going to buy that. She probably told those two to wait down here on purpose.

"Hey, does anyone know where Yukari went?" Shinjiro saw Kaori's smile diminish as she scanned the entire room and bit her nails anxiously. She seemed to be evading his gaze in particular, making him wonder if it had something to do with what happened between them earlier. But even then, that was hardly enough reason for her to be pissed at him. Tch, he was probably just over-thinking things again...

"Ah, Yuka-tan left for her archery club meeting. She kinda seemed to be in a hurry. Sorry, Kaori-tan, I forgot I was supposed to tell you that." Junpei stated apologetically.

"Oh." She looked a little disappointed. "Well, that's okay. I guess I'll just see her at school!"

She received a small nod from the young man clad in blue, who then turned to his silver-haired senpai. "Anyway, Akihiko-senpai... You talk as if this is the first time you've seen Shinjiro-senpai in his uniform. I thought you guys went to school together back then?" Shinjiro narrowed his eyes at the brown nosing underclass-man. Tch, why'd he have to go and ask such a stupid question? Couldn't they find something else to talk about besides _him _and his misfortunes?

"Well... that's true, but this is the first I've seen him without the beanie."

"That's right. It was different back then, Iori. Aragaki would always insist to keep his hat." The red-headed female spoke with a wave of nostalgia.

"Come to think of it... this is actually the only time Shinji's in his proper uniform." Akihiko added.

"Tch. You're one to talk, Aki. I've never seen you wear anything else but that damn sweater vest to school."

Before Akihiko could respond, Junpei interjected; "Ugh, what the hell! ?" The cap-wearing male brought up a hand to shield his nose. "Smells like something died in here."

Their discussion came to a halt as a distinctively sour smell began to permeate the entire kitchen room. All eyes brought their attention to the teal haired girl who was happily humming in front of the stove.

"...Fuuka?" Shinjiro unanimously decided to be the one to ask for everyone's benefit.

"Huh? What is it?" Fuuka smiled obliviously, as a thick layer of smoke erupted from the cooking pan right in front of her. What the hell is wrong with her? Couldn't she smell that repugnant, monstrous aroma?

"What're you... cooking?" Tch, if he wasn't so _nice,_ he would have said 'cremating' instead of 'cooking'.

"I'm making pancakes today." His frown deepened as he caught that excited gleam in her eye. "Actually, could you come here and have a taste, senpai?" Oh, shit. "I want your opinion on it."


	3. Chapter 3: Things heat up

_Sorry that this is so short, this probably would have been longer if I had enough time to spend on it. The original draft had Ken in it, this one doesn't. Reviewers have said that they like how funny this story was, and I felt that taking Ken out of the early morning scene would be better in order to keep this funny. Don't forget to tell me what you think—Like, if you have any suggestions, criticisms and all that jazz._

_Now, for the part where I thank the reviewers:_

_-** Deidara'sgirl19**,_

_-** Miki**, _

_-** Have a Little Feith**,_

_- **aKiy0z**,_

_You guys rock! :D_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Persona 3... Blahblah.

* * *

"I'm making pancakes today." His frown deepened as he caught that excited gleam in her eye. "Actually, could you come here and have a taste, senpai?" Oh, _shit_. "I want your opinion on it."

They all froze on the spot as Fuuka grabbed a spoonful of the burnt, liquidy 'pancake'. Because of how tensed his heart had felt, Shinjiro swore that _now_ would be a good cue for dramatic, horror music if this were a movie. Then, he shook his head at the ridiculous thought. After all, what kind of sick bastard would even want to watch?

"Say 'Aaah.'" Well, arguably 'Aaaah' _did_ come close to 'ARGHHH!'. Shinjiro twitched convulsively as the black charcoal-like substance hovered closer, a mere millimetres away from his lips. For one brief moment, he could've sworn he saw something _crawl_ inside the damn thing.

Urgh, he could practically feel his stomach burning just by looking at it. It wasn't worth it to lie and say it tastes... fine. Who cares if it hurts her damn feelings? He wasn't going to allow himself to be a freaking human guinea pig for Fuuka's—Err, _recipes_.

No. There was no way he was going to eat that piece of crap. He had to say something. Fast—This was a life or death matter.

"Does that _thing_ look like a goddamn pancake to you, Fuuka! ?"

"Huh? Thing? B-But, senpai... I... I tried my best..." Fuuka stuttered.

"Geez. Senpai, you don't have to be so harsh with her." Kaori narrowed her eyes at him and bit the insides of her cheeks. "Since you're the expert..." She smiled impishly. "...maybe you should show Fuuka how it's done!"

Tch, that was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard.

"Yes, excellent idea, Kaori." Akihiko chimed into the conversation with a sheepish grin, acting impervious to Shinjiro's obvious objection with Kaori's demand.

Shinjiro began glaring daggers at Aki. Why that good-for-nothing, unreliable prick—Best friends were_ supposed_ to help each other out, not back the enemy up! For god's sake, was the dumb idiot _that_ hungry? Ah, who cares. Bring it! It didn't matter if _all of them_ decided to harass him about it. This was one argument Shinjiro was _determined_ to win. His pride was at stake, and there were other people—aka _witnesses _(the other dorm residents who haven't said a single thing were watching the upcoming argument between Shinjiro and Kaori either with anticipation, interest or amusement, as if they had become background/prop characters, had this been in a movie like Shinjiro had thought so earlier on)_—_who can see everything that was going on.

"Not happening." Shinjiro stated with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oh, come oooon!" Kaori tugged on his arms and pursed her lips. For Shinjiro, it took every single ounce of self control just not to look at her and make sure that he didn't—_wouldn't—_comply with _another_ stupid request.

"You can pout at me all day," Shinjiro eyed Kaori. "I ain't going anywhere near that stove."

"Please! Pretty pleaaaase!" Kaori pouted.

"No." No way in hell was 'pretty pleaaaase' going to work on him this time.

"But your food—it was so delicious! Since _you_ were the one who said Fuuka can't cook, then it's your responsibility to teach her."

"Tch, it ain't up to you to tell me what I'm freaking respon—"

"Good. Morning."

_Holy Mother of...!_ Shinjiro swiftly took a step forward in alarm, startled by the voice that had come from behind him. Did that damn robot not know the concept of startling other people by standing _too close_! ?

"Morning, Ai-chan." Junpei spoke with enthusiasm, his eyes still not quite used to how cute Aigis looked while she was in her uniform.

"Good. Morning. Junpei-san."

"Morning, Aigis. Sorry, were Senpai and I being too loud?" Kaori asked.

"No. I. had. sensed. a. most. unnatural. odour. so. I. came. down. to. investigate." At the words 'unnatural' and 'odour', Fuuka hung her head in shame.

Speaking of the unnatural odour—

Everybody directed their eyes towards the stove. It had been exactly six minutes since they forgot the cooking pan's existence, and well... since Fuuka believed that taking measurements to the extreme would ensure high quality food, then it wouldn't be impossible to assume that the settings of the heat had resulted into a—

"FIRE!" Junpei yelled in a panic.

Hectic—would be the best word to describe the situation, as people had began to run around in all different directions.

"Oh, no! The stove, it's burning!" shouted Fuuka.

"It's best to stay calm at a situation like this! Akihiko! Iori! Fire extinguisher!" Mitsuru commandingly exclaimed.

"Got it!"

"Right away, Mitsuru-senpai!"

"Warning! Warning! Room. temperature, rising. Odour, deadly. Kaori-san, step. aside. I. will. protect. you!"

"Aigis, it's okay. I'm fine." Kaori blinked as soon as Aigis protectively stood in front of her.

Aigis glared at the fire then began batting away at it with something she had taken out of her uniform pocket. It was small, it looked black, familiar, presumably fabric, a hat of some kind—

Shinjiro's russet eyes widened in horror. _Th-that-s... Shit!... That's my hat!_

"HEY! What the fuck do you think you're doing with that! ? STOP!"

* * *

After things had finally begun to calm down, everyone decided it would be wise to start making their way to school. Fuuka (feeling responsible for what happened) and Junpei (who was instructed by Mitsuru to help Fuuka) were both left at the dorm to clean up the debris left by the aftermath of the fire. Mitsuru and Aki had gone ahead of everyone else, claiming that they both had important meetings they were needed at.

Which left Shinjiro alone with Aigis and Kaori—the last two people he wanted to be with right now.

The whole walk to the train station had been awkward, quiet. Both Shinjiro and Kaori were refusing to look at the other, whilst Aigis (mechanically walking in the middle of the other two) was just absentmindedly taking in her surroundings. For a while, the sound of footsteps was the only thing that filled the silence.

Then, one of the owners of the footsteps had taken a sudden stop. It was Kaori.

"Senpai, I'm sorry." Shinjiro stole a quick glance in her direction, seeing red eyes looking at him remorsefully.

After seeing the look on her face, he wasn't even sure what he was so mad about any more. He closed his eyes and started remembering the position Aigis was in—the way she had stood in front of Kaori so instinctively, and how she had done everything in her power to keep the fire out. Deep down, he was sure he would've done the same thing to keep that idiot safe (not that he would ever admit it).

Shinjiro gave a heavy sigh, turning his back on her.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a stupid hat."

* * *

Now, because I want some feedback, I've decided to write out this little form to give people an idea of the kind of input I'm looking for. Just copy and paste (along with your answers). You don't have to fill this out, or answer every single question. Though, it would help me out a lot if you did. :3

- _Whether you__ like/dislike this chapter/story and why:_

_- The one who is most 'in-character'?:_

_- The one who is most 'out-of-character'?:_

_- Favourite scene (you can say if it's in this chapter or entire story)?:_

_- Least favourite scene (this chapter/entire story)?:_

_- This version or the original?: (If you haven't read the original, leave this blank.)_

_- Anything you think I should improve on (in terms of sentence structuring, flow, plot, etc)?:_

_- Did you spot any grammatical errors that impact the story (and I should correct)?:_

_- Any other (on/off topic) comments or questions you have for me:_


End file.
